Before Day Breaks
Characters: Elio Venezio (user Kitsunesm), Lady Blue (NPC) In the camp of the Royal Vanguard, some spend nights sleepless. In the darkness one will find comfort, and rest. Before Day Breaks Elio sat on the coarse bedding that would pass for his bed for the next few weeks with a sigh. Across the wall of the makeshift tent the shapes of human and beastkin troops moved indistinctly, silhouetted from the glow of fires cooking the soldiers' dinner. For awhile Elio just watched the looming shapes, as dark and shapeless as the rumors of war. Another sigh rose unbidden. He flopped onto his bedding. It scratched. Over the past few weeks the Crown had been gathering elite forces kingdom-wide for an expedition to the much coveted Ruins. When it appeared in the Miral Desert speculation ran wild for weeks. All it needed was for researchers of Luxidi to announce their finding of decisive records in the old Royal library reserves for it to become the talk of the kingdom. The street folios exhausted themselves with arguments for every possible myth that could relate to the gem's power. The folios of the Vallor Times and The New Centurian divided opinions between the camps of immortality and the ability to tranmute gold and it seemed like everyone would go up in arms until it was revealed that no, the stone definitely revived the dead. What was not commonly know however, was that complicated segment on how it was sealed away was also written in the records found. While the excited group of experts in Luxidi continued to puzzle over the conundrum, the information networks of the Crown received new from other sources. The Demonfolk were amassing, and besides that one of the mole reported of the old enemy of the Last Great War, Belial the Behemoth, had in his grasp a map to these very ruins. At that very moment Lord Zoah had revealed his trump card. The demonfolk were not the only ones with a map. That said, it was only half of a one. From its faded and discontinuous script the Crown's own librarians had discerned that a passage to the Ruins lay along Lightning Ridge but that was where the map stopped. Lord Zoah believed that the missing counterpart to the map was what the demonfolk of Mundus Oculus had managed to obtain, though through what means remained unknown. And that, was the reason why Elio was lying here while the rabble of drunk and feasting soldiers echoed all around him. He wanted to be back in the Venezio mansion. He missed his youngest half-sister and brother, twins and still babes, who never failed to be fascinated by his ears and would pull on the soft downy fur until he placed something else in their grubby hands. He missed the way his elder half-sister Maria would fuss over his eating habits, and even fondly recalled the annoying hair-tousling Ignatius always pulled on him. He missed home. The moment the thought crossed his mind he gave his head a shake. There was no tie for that. The Blue Marchioness had requested that he lead her private army to bolster to troops of the expedition vanguard and he had found no way to refuse. She had taught him his fencing and he had noblesse oblige to serve her rank as one from the lower noble families in the county. And anyway, Lady Blue was terrifying when she was angry. Elio shivered at the memories of when he was still starting out fencing under her strict tutorlage. She was indeed a lady of less lace and frills than what most people thought. A light tap on his tent flap announced a visitor's arrival. Urgh. "If it's another royal secretary asking me for troop details I swear..." Elio muttered threat trailed off with the next words of his visitor. "Lady Blue, Marchioness of Lake country seeks to have a word with you." He jerked up into sitting position. "Yes!" The Lady's personal guard entered before her and held the tent flap for her to step in. With an overcoat styled with an exceptionally high fur collar (griffon today), the tall woman cut an elegant figure in a riding dress even on the battle. She gave him a warm smile. "Nervous?" "Not at all my Lady. I was just preparing myself mentally for the journey tomorrow. Did you need something of me?" The Blue Marchioness chuckled at the formality. "So you are." She sat down next to him before he could protest. "My Lady it is improper for a person of your standing -" "To be in a man's tent at night? Do not admonish me like my great-aunt Agatha, bless her soul, I'm far too old for scoldings and you're too young by half to even start," she scoffed. Elio was chastened at her reproach. Then she reached over and gave his hands a comforting pat. "It's your first time leading a squad of soldiers, and it is a huge responsibility to be doing that in a Royal Vanguard on top of that. But I picked you with a faith that you would be able to carry it out," she smiled a little at this, "you are the best student I have had in years." He didn't answer. "Do you not trust my judgement Elio?" His stricken look as he turned to protest was met with a flick to the forehead. When he finally looked at the Lady he found her regarding him with equal parts exasperation and fondness. "Silly. She stood up to leave. "Let it not be said that I have no discernment in men." "... I'm still half rabbit you know." An un-ladylike chortle bubbled from her throat. "That's the fighting spirit. Don't go ruining that repute of mine will you? I'm rather fond of it. And if you do," a wicked smirk split her features, "I'll just have give those precious ears of yours a good boxing. Well then, goodnight my commander." Elio bowed deeply as the tent flap closed. A small smile found its way to his face as he straightened. Tomorrow, they set out.